Infinite Whole
by Anynymys1
Summary: Isshin has fallen for a fellow Doctor and Ichigo must come to terms with the secrets he hides from his family. While also respecting his fathers newfound happiness. Love traingle RukxIchixOri & IssxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Hello! I am re-hauling my very first fic ever. My goal was to write a story as quickly as possible, updating every single day. Now that it has been awhile and I have finished the story, I am going back through and adding things, fleshing it out, and making it better. As best that I can! My goal here, despite the OC's, is to keep everyone IN character. There will only be 2 OC's that play a major part in this story. They will NOT be taking away from the Bleach characters. Their JOB is to bring out the best in the Bleachies and cause a little destruction here and there, both emotionally and physically. I have fixed the story so that in the end the OC's can leave the Bleach world as though this was simply an Arc in the main Bleach story. The ONLY pairing is IsshinxOC and even then that doesn't work out, give or take a few feelings. Also implied OrihimexIchigoxRukia. Just make note that these OC's are not power buffs! While one OC is beautiful she does have her own faults which set her apart and make her unique, different, and normal. **

**If you are looking for some extreme action this story does have it. Sadly, it is all mostly muddled at the end, but it is very good. The beginning is the Kurosaki family getting used to a new woman in their life. Which also includes her meeting Ichigo's friends. I have this disclaimer because I know people do not like OC's and I don't want anyone wasting their time. I will be covering some emotional things so expect drama. It will also be comedic though, and should give out a few laughs and hopefully not at the expense of the characters. So without giving away the whole story, please enjoy! **

**Prologue: Set before the Winter War, right after the Bount Arc. Isshin falls in love with a visiting Doctor and Ichigo must come to terms with his father's happiness. He must also juggle 2 possible love interests and learn to trust a woman that might replace his mother. While also trying to not go insane. Welcome to_ Infinite Whole._**

_**~`*`~**_

Ichigo slammed his locker and heaved a sigh. Tests all this week, not to mention round the clock shinigami training, keeping a watch for hollows, or anything else out of the ordinary. V-day was almost here too. Life never stopped. Down the hallway a curvaceous young lady bopped along towards Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo!" Orihime beamed.

"Oh, hey Inoue."

He stood up straight, walking towards his next class. Orihime skipped along taking notice of his dullness. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

Ichigo replied aimlessly, "Nothing."

Her eyes widened as she shadowed him along the crowded hallway. "Really! Great! You can spend Valentine's with Tatsuki and me!"

"Wa, what! No I'm… I'm busy."

She tilted her face, "You just said you weren't doing anything."

Ichigo replied, "Yeah well, my sisters will probably have something for me to do so…"

"It's O.K. I get it. Well, see you later."

* * *

Three hours later, Ichigo found himself standing before his home; anticipating an attack from his father. Opening the door slowly he shuffled in, pretending to be non-observant. His backpack slipped down his arm to his elbow, in a stealthy manner. Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room; silence, nothing.

"I'm HOME!" he yelled. Listening Ichigo made his way into the kitchen.

"Well nobody's here. 4:00 pm, Hmmm." Smiling, he grabbed a chair and reached into the top-most cupboard.

"Ha! Karin can't keep that candy away from me! Serves her right miss, _'Ichigo you'll never find where I hid the Valentine's candy!_'" Grasping greedily into a dark corner he suddenly heard a loud snap. A few emotional facial changes and Ichigo yelled, leaning back, and falling to the tiled kitchen floor.

"Karin, why!? Ever frig'n year the same thing!" Holding his throbbing right hand, Ichigo looked down.

"A mouse trap!? What the worst, little, AGHGHHG!" Pulling it off of the side of his hand Ichigo got back up, resolved to find this year's candy. Regardless of the painful obstacles placed before him. Standing again on the chair he reached back in... Then, SNAP!

* * *

The front door opened as his sisters raced into the kitchen. "Caught you Ichigo! You thought you could get away with eating our candy!" Karin looked on; quite pleased with herself.

While amused, Yuzu obviously had other things on her mind. "Um, Ichigo? You are O.K.? Your hand I mean."

Ichigo hopped off the chair and pulled 2 more mouse traps off of his hand, "Yeah, I'm fine Yuzu. You got me this time but, Halloween is my time, Karin!"

They laughed a little then, Ichigo noticed. "So where's dad?"

Yuzu tilted her head, thinking, and tapping her chin. "I sent him to the grocery store but..."

Karin smiled as Ichigo put the chair back, blurting out, "She thinks dad likes this lady at work!"

Yuzu's eyes transformed, "What... wait, no I..."

"Yeah you know it. Yuzu says she saw them talking together and smiling together and..."

"NO, I mean not like THAT!"

Ichigo waved a silencing hand. "What do you mean '_like that_'?"

Karin quieted, waiting on her sister's response. Yuzu looked down and spoke, "Dad's been really lonely; I think with Valentine's and all. Then, then some Doctor was supposed to come and teach at the clinics and hospitals around here, and Daddy became even more solemn. But, then when she showed up, Dad... well, he seems so much happier."

Ichigo nodded trying to find a comforting answer, but was cut off as she continued, "I don't want Daddy to be sad or anything. He just... really seems to like her. She is really nice though and..."

Silence, scratching his forehead Ichigo began as best he could, "Yuzu, its O.k. for Dad to like other women. As long as you two act like yourselves that will be enough to drive them all away."

Karin's mouth dropped as she stared at her brother while Yuzu walked away. Once she was out of ear-shot Karin spoke, "You are heartless, big meanie!"

Ichigo jumped up, "What! What did I do!?"

Walking away she turned around, "Just opened your big mouth, that's all."

Ichigo stood there, helpless. He really did not know what to say, and didn't understand how his comment had so obviously hurt his sister.

"I should have called somebody that's a girl. Or maybe I should have just shut-up."

* * *

An hour later in his room, Ichigo listened to music, waiting. Lying on his bed, reminiscing over days gone by; friends made and lost. A door slammed, immediately bringing Ichigo back to reality. He listened and heard his dad, suddenly remembered what Yuzu had said. "_What if he really is falling for this woman?" he thought, "Who is she anyway?" _

Ichigo raced downstairs then comfortably transitioned himself to the feel of the room; trying to appear undisturbed. "Hey," Isshin Kurosaki turned, "Catch!"

Holding up his good hand, Ichigo easily caught the handles of the plastic bag. It was the bottom he forgot. Staring at his father cockily, Ichigo then squirmed. The bag had broken. With a thunderous thud the contents smashed his foot. Everyone laughed as Ichigo grimaced, sideling to the nearby kitchen table and chairs.

Isshin grinned, "Come on, Kurosaki! What's wrong with you? Where are those lightening fast reflexes? Don't cry!"

Ichigo mumbled inaudibly, while his father picked up the spilled cans. Sitting next to her brother, Karin whispered, "Serves you right."

Ichigo only glared. In the kitchen Yuzu was putting stuff away. "Daddy, why did you buy so much food? Some of this stuff wasn't even on my list."

Karin replied, "That's because we are feeding an army; an army of Ichigo, anyway."

More laughter and even the pouting Ichigo chuckled. Mr. Kurosaki re-entered the kitchen and thoughtfully answered his daughter, "You won't believe who I saw at the store and invited to dinner. Guess!"

Yuzu held back a sigh, "Um, Ichigo's girlfriend?"

He shook his head.

"Don Konoji!" Karin yelled.

Their father answered, "No, Ichigo can you guess?"

More inaudibly muttering.

"Come on Daddy, tell us!" both girls whined, exasperation seeping through. Partially in their minds they had formed an idea of who it was, but were too embarrassed to say; not wanting to be taken wrong.

Mr. Kurosaki kept the suspense a little longer, while all eyes gravitated on him. "Well," he began in a girly voice, "while I was in the store, I got the lettuce which..."

"Dad!" they all yelled.

"Just tell us who it is!" Yuzu said.

He smiled, "Dr. Trisha Connely."

The girls gasped.

"What... but," Karin was cut off as Yuzu asked, "What time is she coming?"

"Hmm," Isshin looked absently at the clock, above the sink, "around 6:30 tonight. Better get cooking."

Yuzu threw up her hands in exasperation. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! This is impossible, to have dinner ready so soon!"

Her father only chuckled, "I didn't tell her at work, I met her later at the store."

Karin gaped at her father, and over-spoke her confused brother, "What!? Why did you even ask her? She isn't poor or anything and who said you could talk to strangers!?"

Mr. Kurosaki stood in the kitchen, "Well as I was trying to tell you before..."

Ichigo stood up, "Wait! Who is this woman?"

Karin looked blankly at her brother before her father could explain, "She was sent to inspect and train hospital staff and clinic staff in new techniques. Dad continue."

She grabbed Ichigo's badly mouse trapped hand, and pulled, making him sit.

In the kitchen, Yuzu bumped into her father. "Daddy, if you're not going to help then, please, get out of my way!"

Banished from the kitchen, he joined Ichigo and Karin at the table, but made sure to speak loud enough so Yuzu could hear. "While at the store I ran into her at the checkout. She was in front of me, and just had a few things. I overheard her conversation. Someone had cancelled dinner with her. When she turned to leave the line, I suppose it was so she could get some food, she bumped into me. We started talking and I invited her over."

Karin examined her dad, eyebrows raised. "That's all?"

"Well she is of course going to rate the clinic so, I have to be nice don't I?"

"Not that nice," Ichigo interrupted.

Yuzu peeked over the counter, "Oh, Ichigo! Daddy that was very nice of you."

Her father sat up, "Why thank-you, Yuzu."

"Watch, "Ichigo mused, "she'll be all ugly, crooked, and haggard."

Karin laughed. "I think that's the most definitive amount of words you have ever spoken in a sentence. Look Dad, Ichigo is getting smarter!"

_**~`*`~**_

**I hope that you enjoyed the first refurbished Chapter of _Infinite Whole_. It is my hope that you continue to follow this story to it's end. For Thoughts, Comments, or Concerns go ahead and PM me or simply hit the pretty green review button directly below. Thank you for reading _Infinite Whole. _**

**Anynymys1**


	2. Phase 10

_**~`*`~**_

**_Chapter 2:_ Phase 10**

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Mr. Kurosaki jumped, "DO I look O.K.?"

"When did you ever care?"

"Ichigo!" Karin warned, "Dad you look nice."

From the kitchen Yuzu added, "You always do! Well, most of the time."

* * *

Opening the door, Isshin welcomed their guest- Dr. Connely. He stumbled into some small talk, leading her to the kitchen.

"This is Ichigo and Karin, and in there cooking is Yuzu."

She smiled, walking around the corner and into the children's view. Yuzu and Karin had seen her before when Isshin had walked her to her taxi.

"Hey, everyone this is our honored guest, Dr. Trisha Connely."

She almost blushed as she shook her head. Dark brown hair hung in large ringlets, cascading about her refined shoulders, and offsetting her almost fair skin. She had a light tan and large doe like eyes; she wasn't too tall standing at 5' 6", but a pair of black heels made her legs look much longer. Her wavy, green dress hung just above her knees, while daintily hanging off of her shoulders. The short sleeves hung longer than the drop of the neckline, giving a more wholesome look. Pale red lipstick and hunter green eyeliner, along with a small gold chain and pendant, some small gold earrings, a clutch, and gold bracelets adorned the rest of her picture. She was by definition exotic in a green and Irish sort of way. Her oval face and small nose left room for her long, curving eyebrows, high cheekbones, and full lips.

Trisha was feminine in every way, even in her demeanor. She smiled and proceeded to sit next to Karin, who smiled, as though she was trying on purpose. Ichigo was startled. Even though this was all under the guise of being nice, he couldn't imagine that a beautiful woman like her, would even consider having dinner with his dad; especially with kids around.

"_She must be some kind of crazy,"_ he thought.

Staring at her, he just had to state the obvious, "So you're pretty dressed up for something."

She drew her attention towards him, and replied in a casual and easy way, "Oh, yes. I was going to go to dinner with a friend when he cancelled. Your father was kind enough to invite me, and I didn't have much time to change. Still from what I hear, Yuzu's cooking is even better than some of the good restaurants out here. So in that case I really am dressed right."

She smiled completely unfazed.

_"Some guy, a friend? I wonder if he would be jealous that she is here."_ he thought.

* * *

Everything went well. Yuzu's cooking was perfect, delectable even. Ichigo kept a careful eye on his father, and the guest. She was nice, not too nice, but cool. Karin and Yuzu seemed to like her and she was funny, even warm. They laughed, joked, and complimented Yuzu's cooking incessantly then laughed some more. Ichigo watched the scene as an adult woman filled their lives for that one night. In an odd way everything seemed normal. Ichigo couldn't quite understand, and somehow didn't want to. Abruptly, a phone rang and the room quieted for a second.

Trisha reached inside her clutch for her cell phone, sighing. Eyes in the room hung on her, as she answered the phone without leaving the room, "Hey, Tiz. Uh, hmm. Well that's not going to happen. I already had dinner. Did you want me to starve?"

She looked up at everyone and shrugged apologetically. Getting up, she walked away from the table. "What? Well, what are you getting at? You don't need to know who I'm with or where I am…" She looked uncomfortable, tightly smiling.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Come on Karin lets clean up."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded. Halfway through their cleaning Trisha walked back in. "I am so sorry everyone. I hadn't expected that one."

"Its O.K. life happens." Karin said.

Trisha started to pick up some plates, when Yuzu slipped by and grabbed them for her, "You're the guest you don't have to help clean up!"

The little girl smiled so brightly that Trisha's worries disappeared. She smiled back, catching from the corner of her eye Mr. Kurosaki watching, and smiling also. He almost blushed seeing that she had caught him watching her from the kitchen.

"Here Ichigo I'll do the dishes," Isshin said.

* * *

For the next few hours before Trisha left, Yuzu and Karin buried her with questions between rounds of Phase 10. Ichigo stayed only to keep curious tabs on everyone. _"Yuzu had said that Dad was viewing Trisha in a more romantic way,"_ Ichigo thought, watching the expressions on their faces. _"But if that's true then Trisha has no idea."_

With a jab to his side, Karin brought Ichigo back to reality, "Come on Ichigo! It's your turn."

He shrugged, placing a card down and picking up another. Karin was next and grabbed the card that Ichigo had put down. "Boy you sure weren't thinking Ichigo… I won!"

"What, you won!? I still have 10 cards in my hand!" he said, eyes widening. He slumped back in his chair and began counting cards. Trisha helped Yuzu tally the points while Isshin cautiously glanced over, watching them. Ichigo frowned as a swift kick from beneath the table reverberated back to him as pain. The kick connected with Mr. Kurosaki's right leg, which was closest to Ichigo. They cringed.

Trisha looked up. Concern marked her face, "Are you two alright? What happened?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh their always doing something stupid. It's a surprise they haven't done something already."

Some of the concern lifted from her face as both Ichigo and his father tried to smile.

"Um, hmm," she eyed them both without raising an eyebrow.

"So, Trisha do you have a boyfriend?" Yuzu bravely asked, nearly in a whisper. Ichigo and Isshin stared waiting for an answer for what felt like minutes.

She looked up thinking and shrugged, "No. There is a… well "person" that thinks he is, but never. No, no attachments now."

She smiled at Yuzu as Isshin sighed to himself in relief. A sound kick from beneath the table caused Isshin to remember his dearest son. He quickly glared at Ichigo, who sent the stare right back. Yuzu chuckled watching her father and brother, while Karin shook her head.

"So that call that you got tonight, that was this guy, huh?" Karin stated.

Trisha fought a creeping smile to Karin's question and slightly grumbled, "Yeah that was... it."

Continuing the card game, Yuzu looked curiously at Trisha, "_'It'_? You really don't like him do you?"

She nodded, "Nope."

Ichigo counted his cards and began making his play; only interrupted by his father's growing tenseness.

"I didn't know you knew anyone out here," Isshin commented.

Trisha cocked her head and replied coyly with an unfinished grin, "When did you need to know the people I know?"

Looking solely at his cards he started to blush, and then pulled himself together while the children watched. "The medical world is a very small world with few people to talk about. You're a grown woman, though, I am sure you take good care of yourself."

Trisha knew she had pushed a button. Maybe even embarrassed Mr. Kurosaki, and subsequently, she felt bad. "A very small world, if I ever leave it would probably be a piece of cake to find me."

Eyes off of Kurosaki and onto Connely, who gazed at her cards. Isshin looked up unsure of her words. Karin laid down her own cards and spoke, "What do mean if you ever leave? Why would you?"

Trisha looked up as Ichigo jumped, seeing a way to get rid of her, "When!? When would you be leaving?"

Sighing quietly Mr. Kurosaki thanked God for children. They asked all of the right questions if only in the wrong way sometimes.

_**~`*`~**_

**Chapter 2 pretty much finished. Thanks for reading! **

**Anynymys1**


	3. Smile's

**_Well getting busy Holidays, finals for college. Here is a little tidbit. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't find much else to add. Hope you are enjoy!! _**

**_Thanks again to all of the wonderful readers who... despite my lapses in updating still find time to read and review!_**

**_'~**~'_**

Every look she gave him was the same. Isshin sighed quietly to himself. As a constant joker his jokes were not confined to home, let alone his children. So when at the clinic Isshin found it natural to be silly. But now with Trisha there his whole personality was sent for a spin. Part of him wanted to act adult; the other half was even more childish than ever. This set the day for many failed and hopeless skits, pranks, and jokes. Each time he did them Trisha gave him the same smile.

It was disturbing.

She had just smiled again, sweet and light with a far off emotion. His latest prank was on an old man with a nasty cough and a long mustache. Isshin had left the room for a second and reappeared with tongue depressors in his nose. It was a haphazard, silly thing to do, but he did it anyway. He coughed as the old man coughed and the depressors fell to the floor. The old man laughed. Isshin felt his ego boost, he was a great comedian or so he thought. Trisha, though, only smiled and quietly excused herself from the room.

Isshin stopped smiling. The old man stopped laughing.

"You're a fruitcake." The old man watched Isshin space out for a second before he repeated himself. "Fruuuitcaaake."

"Stop it."

"It's pretty obvious you like her." The old man stood up and straightened his pants.

Isshin sighed. "She never laughs, just that same smile."

"Ugh. Look at me," the patient turned Isshin to face him. "Listen! She is very professional and probably too good for you."

Isshin's face soured, just what he wanted to hear. Now he was getting advice from his own patient and it wasn't even close to what he wanted to hear. Wasn't he supposed to be the doctor?

"You're a doctor over human anatomy. Not love."

Isshin's eyebrow rose and the old man shook his head. "That's not going to stop you is it?"

Isshin shrugged, "Maybe."

"You're hopeless," the old man said before coughing again.

Isshin patted him hard on his back. "Yeah? So's your cough. Have a nice day."

The doctor exited the room, never to see the big smile on the old man's face.

Trisha had once again been witness to the Doctors tireless, hapless bits of insanity. She rolled her eyes and placed a chart down on an office desk. A slight chuckle escaped her. Isshin must have been running out of ideas. His last stunt was so stupid she almost laughed in front of him and the patient. She shook her head. How un-professional!

In front of her Nurse Tao took the chart. "So old man Yamaguchi was in again today?"

Trisha nodded and leaned against the desk, ready for some adult conversation. "Yes, this is the fourth time this week. He seems to be perfectly fine. I think he likes the attention."

"Somebody likes your attention," Nurse Tao mumbled to herself. Trisha never heard.

"I guess if he is willing to pay then it really isn't a big deal…"

Placing the chart down Tao studied Trisha. Tao had been working with Dr. Kurosaki since the clinic was started. She preferred to work the desk job rather than sit with patients and listen to their problems. All today she had watched the Doctor make a fool of himself. Tao had to admit she couldn't wait for Trisha to burst and utterly freak out. The woman did seem annoyed and distant around the Doctor.

This whole two doctors working alongside each other was turning into something dynamic. Nurse Tao smiled. It was like living in a soap opera. She wondered who would break first. As the nurse was still holding her small chat with Dr. Trisha Connelly, Dr. Isshin Kurosaki exited the patient room. Trisha breathed deeply she needed all of the patience she could get. He approached the office desk.

"So which room next?"

Nurse Tao quietly handed the chart to Trisha and spoke, "Room 3 Doctor."

Puzzled, Dr. Connelly stared at the nurse. Dr. Kurosaki simply stood there and cocked his head.  
"Umm, isn't that my patient?"

"Maybe you could learn something, ne?" Nurse Tao slammed the chart on the corner of the desk next to Dr. Connelly. "Here, the patient is waiting!"

Trisha jumped in surprise and immediately took the chart, walking off to room 3 in a daze of intimidation. Isshin placed his hands on his hips and started to say something, but Nurse Tao cut him off completely.

"You need to listen! Go, watch her work. You'll learn something," she said in a demanding voice.

Isshin shrugged and with a pouting face turned toward the room. A smug smile covered the nurse's face. "Probably the only time there is nothing to look at that will make your mind wander."

"I heard that," he said, looking over his shoulder.

**_'~**~'_**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	4. Cold Worries

**_College is a beautiful and harsh thing. Sorry I have been gone so long!! Here is a tidbit. I'm finally starting to catch onto the college flow. Thank you Lord God Almighty!! Well gotta run again. Hopefully this isn't too bad. It's rather written to build up something else. I have this idea that I am mulling around. We'll see if it pans out. Well Enjoy!_**

**_'~**~'_**

Schools were just releasing students to the fall afternoon glow. At local hotspots groups of uniformed students congregated like packs of seagulls. Simply it was something they did; an instinct to gather together for company and gossip. Swarming around an arcade, infiltrating the ice cream shop, or sitting around the burger joint, if there was one student there was sure to come more.

While this anomaly was certain for other places, the students that entered the Uruhara Shoten did not bring that same providence. Whether they were all cursed or simply wished to exit the life stream of their fellow youths. These characters did not inspire great crowds and youthful displays much to the Shoten owner's dismay.

Instead they came for something far more intriguing and as each student neared the Shoten their resolve and experience lit upon their faces and being, setting them apart forever from others. The sound of metal upon armor screamed throughout the underground training center of the Shoten. Sweat poured from Ichigo's forehead as he jumped back again only to charge forward into Chad's defense.

Moving left out of the way, Chad allowed Ichigo's force to send the shinigami flying forward. It gave him a second to catch his breath. Countering Ichigo's full frontal assault was a waste of time. The second the big guy exhaled, Ichigo had turned around and barraged him with a flurry of attacks. Chad found himself moving back more under the pressure. Something had truly disturbed his friend. This Chad knew.

There was no asking, though. It simply was not like either of them to talk like that. So they continued their fight, in vocal silence. Uruhara sat a ways off watching. Yoroichi had come to visit again and sat in her cat form on a boulder beside him. The black cat was just level with Uruhara's shoulders and watched the battle intensely.

"Their doing the same thing over and over again, what have you been teaching them?"

"Eh, the same thing over and over again until they get it."

Uruhara tipped his hat a little lower as a wave of dirt crashed before them. From the corner of his eye Uruhara saw Renji leap through the air and crash down between Ichigo and Chad. A smile crept across Uruhara's face. Renji was uninvited, at least to this fight.

The red head smiled and stood up straight. "So why the long faces guys? Come on!"

"Renji! Shut-up!"

Ichigo charged forward coming at Renji while releasing shikai. Chad leapt back happy to take a breather. He could half hear Renji squawking below and wondered how exactly he had become a lieutenant. Ichigo found it easier and harder to hit Renji. Chad's defenses where excellent for some reason today. Renji, though, was cockier and easier to hit, but Ichigo was taking hits too.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ichigo felt a second presence. It caused his skin to crawl and his stomach to churn. Ichigo closed his eyes and forced himself to stay sane. For a second he shoved Renji away and jumped back, seeking a moment to close his eyes and collect himself. Then there was a laugh. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he clutched his zanpakto tightly.

"Stop!" he yelled. "I… I'm done."

Renji tilted his head and stared at Ichigo. "Are you kidding me? I just got here! Geez you guys are just getting weaker. Whatever."

The black cat jumped from the rock and landed lightly on the ground. "Well it seems your training is insufficient."

"Really does it seem so bad?" Uruhara said as he turned to walk out of the training ground.

* * *

Water droplets reflected a mystery upon Ichigo's face. The young man splashed more water on himself before inwardly sighing. It wasn't enough that his father had a "crush", Ichigo also felt as though he was being haunted. There was a cold feeling that kept coming back whenever he fought.

Opening the bathroom door, Ichigo paused with a touch of surprise. Uruhara was standing outside and tipped his hat. "So Ichigo… how ya doin'?"

"Fine."

"Oh yes, you looked great out there today."

Uruhara stepped aside allowing Ichigo out of the bathroom. The teen hurried his pace a little. "Yeah."

"Well, you are getting slow."

"Sheesh, what do you want Uruhara?!

The clog footed man stopped and raised his fan. "I was simply looking after you! How could you…"

Ichigo whipped around frowned. "Look. I DO NOT need anyone, least of all you, looking after me."

"But you seem so worried…"

"WORRIED!!!???"

Chad and Renji had just walked up as Ichigo stared breathlessly at Uruhara. Chad placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let's go."

Ichigo mumbled and followed after his friend. They were just about to walk out the door when Uruhara audibly said, "So touchy today."

The orange headed boy cringed in annoyance, but left the building to take in a deep breath of air. Finally a real sun and cool breeze, it was mid-afternoon, but the sun still shone beautifully. A small reminder of summer and the possibility of happiness with a new route; Ichigo closed his eyes saw them together- Isshin and Trisha.

"Hey, you ok?" Chad looked back at his absent minded friend.

Ichigo held his breath.

**_'~**~'_**

**_:)(:_**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	5. Negative Much?

_**A/N: Next installment! This length is more like it! Well hope everyone is enjoying summer break. I know I am! EAT, SLEEP, EAT, SLEEP!**_

_**~ 'O' ~**_

"DAD'S HOME!"

Karin yelled and raced to the window up stairs. Yuzu was still cooking and shouted back to her sister, "What's he doing? Is he on the phone?"

"No he's… he's! He's singing, humming…?"

Ichigo stood over his sister. "Dad's laughing."

Karin tugged her brother's sleeve while still looking out the window. "Dad's been acting weird."

"Yeah, tell me something new."

"Careful, if you go down there you might get beat up." The child smirked coldly.

"Well?" Yuzu yelled. "What's he doing now?"

"Coming through the door!" brother and sister shouted in unison.

Kurosaki Isshin walked through the door trying to hide a grin as a smirk. "Hello son!" he said with his first aimed at Ichigo's face. The two tumbled a bit as Karin walked down the stairs.

"They're fighting again?"

Karin nodded.

"Some things never change."

"I wish Dad wouldn't be such a geek when he has a girlfriend." Karin plopped down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

Yuzu face lit with surprise. "No! She's not his girlfriend yet is she? Did he ask her out already? How come I never hear these things? Did she say yes? Oh I…"

"Gosh cut it out. She's not his girlfriend. He just acts so much weirder when she's around. That's all. Don't be wishing for things like that!"

A shrill yell and more fighting caught the girl's attention before they returned to their discussion. "But I'm not wishing for anything, I just want Daddy to be happy too."

"He's already happy!"

"Oh but you just talked about him having a girlfriend, aren't you wishing too?"

Karin frowned, "Are you kidding me! NO! Our family is perfectly fine just the way it is!"

Suddenly there was a crash, then a phone ringing. Isshin pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello, this is Mr. Kurosaki… Oh! Hi Trisha."

Isshin dodged a jump kick from his son, only to have Ichigo's elbow come down on his head. "Fine and great," he managed to say.

Ichigo stepped back noticing his father on the phone. "She's got your cell number?" he whispered.

"Of course!" Mr. Kurosaki whispered back to his son. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you the time. Let's meet at 10:30. Yeah that's perfect. Great see you then. Bye now. Bye. Bye. Yes!"

Once off the phone the elder Kurosaki struck a pose and shouted, "I have securely managed a date! Even after all these years! Ah, still got it."

Silence, the family was awestruck; maybe not in a non-embarrassed way, but certainly with amazement. "A date?" Ichigo asked.

"By yourself?" added Karin.

Isshin thought about it. Thought about it some more. "That's great Daddy! I'm so proud of you," Yuzu's face was an ethereal smile and Mr. Kurosaki's heart was touched.

"Oh thank you sweetheart! Give me a hug."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tripped his father. "Seriously answer the question. Is this a real date?"

Isshin looked up then away from his son. "Well," he sighed, "it's something like a date. I mean Trisha will be there and I will be there… and… you… will…"

"That's not a date!" three voices shouted at once.

For this Yuzu actually came out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. "Daddy, that's not very nice hauling us around wherever you go. Poor Trisha, what will she think? She needs time to get to know you without us around. You need to get to know her too without us around! Come on Daddy. I know you can do this… without chaperones. Look at Ichigo. He's always going out with Rukia one day or Orihime the next and he never brings us around."

She pointed at Ichigo for dramatic effect. The young man stared at his sister, "I.. I don't double date! And they're not my…"

"Shush! I'm making a point, Ichi. Daddy don't you see?"

Karin mulled everything over in her head and came to an astonishing conclusion. It would fit her diabolical ideas perfectly while entertaining everyone nicely. "Actually, I think Dad's right. We should go with him."

Her siblings stared. "I mean somebody has to make sure he doesn't make a fool out of himself."

"What are you talking about? He makes a fool out of himself and loses the girl, case over, lives back to normal," Ichigo said.

"No! Ichi, you're being so mean. Karin we can't be around it would look weird."

Karin eyed her brother. "Are you the only one that thinks this is a bad omen or something?"

"Well no, I…"

"Then get with the program. Yuzu, we have to keep Dad out of trouble," Karin looked at her father again and smiled, "so where are we going tomorrow?"

"Well, to the beach. Tomorrow's Saturday and so long as…" Isshin said thoughtfully.

"Great all works then, don't forget Ichigo."

Yuzu smiled and waltzed back into the kitchen, "Oh the beach! Yeah I could call Rukia and then Daddy and Ichi could have a double date! Karin you and I could be chaperones for each couple!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at Yuzu in disbelief.

"I'm going to bed I can't take this anymore," Ichigo started to walk off when his stomach growled. He looked back and stopped to see Karin giving him the typical "evil" eye. "After I eat."

"That's good. Alright! You two set the table, Daddy go ahead and change."

Mr. Kurosaki listened to his daughter and headed off for his room. Meanwhile, Karin leaned over by her brother as she lay out the forks and whispered, "On pain of death, please, hide your phone or delete all of Rukia's contact numbers!"

"Consider it done," he replied.

"Oh, don't forget…"

"I got it covered."

"Awesome."

Yuzu's voice chimed through the kitchen, "Ichigo, can you help me please."

His sister had out a plethora of delicious looking food. It was simply her style and she was obviously in good spirits. "What do you need?"

Yuzu motioned with her hand for him to lean over. He did and she quietly asked him a question. "Are you ok with Daddy dating?"

The question almost shocked him, yet he knew that someday it would come. Ichigo hesitated before strongly answering, "No."

"Then why are you so negative?"

The look on Yuzu's face truly forced the young man to think. Much of the time he had by-passed the question in his mind out of fear or something that he could not name or identify. Now his precious sister asked him the hardest question of all. Why was he so negative? The answer seemed obvious. "I'm not negative."

"OH! Yes, you are. You don't want them to work out at all. Just in the things you say."

Ichigo thought for a second. Why was he negative? Was it a fear of replacing his mom? Yes, there was that, but Trisha didn't feel like she was replacing anyone or even trying to. Was it change in general? Ichigo had to chuckle over that thought. Since his incident with Rukia a lot of things had changed. Certainly life changing was not an issue. Then what was really wrong?

Staring into his sister's eyes Ichigo knew he needed to find the answer soon. Until then he would tell her the truth. "Yuzu, I can't think of a reason to be unhappy with Dad or Trisha. I don't know why I have been negative either, but I will try to stop being negative. And maybe I'll have some fun too tomorrow, K?"

"Ok, Ichigo. Thank you for hearing me out."

"Sure." Ichigo picked up a large bowl of noodles, a plate of assorted meats, and another bowl of veggies.

The little girl looked down and shifted her feet. She could see her brother eyeing her and spat her question out quickly, "So can I call Rukia now? Before it gets too late!"

**_:)  
_**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


End file.
